A Prince and His Diamond
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: Prince Diamond kidnapps Serena and keeps her in his castle on Nemesis. some things happen that neither of them thought would happen. will some of seren'as decisions change the future and who she is? warning:lemon in one of the chapters
1. Chapter 1

Serena walked along the sidewalk on her way home. She and Darien had been having some problems with their relationship and didn't really talk as much as they used to. Ever since their problems had started she became more quiet than usual. Suddenly she had the feeling she was being followed or watched. She glanced around but didn't see anyone watching or following her. She kept walking and still had that strange feeling. She looked behind her again and was shocked to see who was behind her. Prince Diamond smirked as he quickly grabbed Serena.

"Hello Serenity."

Serena shivered at the sound of his voice. She struggled against his grip but couldn't free herself. She tried to scream but Diamond's hand clamped over her mouth before she could even make a sound. She struggled even more. Then an eye appeared on Diamond's forehead. Serena started to feel weak and paralyzed. She couldn't think or do anything. She whimpered and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"H-Help…" She said in a barley audible voice.

"Shhhhh. Just sleep now, Serenity."

Serena couldn't help but obey. She felt her eyelids become heavy and without hesitation let them close. She fell asleep and went limp in Diamond's arms. He picked her up bridal style and teleported to his castle on Nemesis.

Emerald had seen Diamond appear in the castle with the girl with the odangos in his arms. She was pissed and very jealous. That blonde girl was stealing her Prince. And she had a plan to get rid of her. Now if only she could remember where she put that vile of poison…


	2. Chapter 2

Diamond had taken Serena to the throne room. He had the doors closed and locked and he had a beautiful bed set up in the middle of the room complete with a canopy and lots of blankets and pillows. He had also lit a bunch of candles and put rose petals everywhere around the room. He knew how much the queen of Crystal Tokyo loved roses. He glanced over at the sleeping blonde girl. She lay in a beautiful white gown on the bed.

Then he heard a soft moan come from her. He got up and walked over to the bed. He saw Serenity stretch and slowly open her eyes. She carefully sat up and immediately smelled roses. She breathed in the wonderful scent and sighed. But she knew she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. She looked around and saw that she was in a huge room with candles everywhere. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"You've finally awaken, Serenity."

She looked to her left and saw Prince Diamond standing by the bed she lay in.

"Y-you! Where am I?"

"You are in my castle on Nemesis. In time you will learn to love this place."

"I will never love this place! Nor will I love you! You despicable bastard!" she spit on his face.

Diamond was not happy with what she had said and done. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Serena cried out in pain and put her hand over her cheek. She felt tears run down her face.

"You will not speak to me in that way! Do you understand me?" Diamond yelled at her.

But as soon as he said that he realized what he just did. His face softened and he got closer to the crying girl.

"Serenity, I'm sorry. I lost control." He gently put his arms around her to get her to face him. But Serena pushed his arms away.

"Don't touch me!" she quietly said.

Diamond sighed and backed away from her. "As you wish."

He took a hanky out of his pocket and held it out to her. Serena looked up at it and up at Diamond and back at the hanky. She took it and wiped away her tears.

"I know this is a bad time to say this, but you really do look beautiful when you cry." Diamond softy said.

Serena looked up at him. She was stunned that he would think that. "Thanks….I guess."

"You're welcome, my dear."

Serena grimaced when he called her that. "Why am I here?"

"Because you don't belong in that place. You belong here….with me."

Diamond went to move a strand of Serena's hair out of her face but she moved away from his touch. His hand kept going towards her anyways and she couldn't move away any further. The Prince's hand gently touched her face and moved the strand of hair away from her soft face. Serena shivered and got chills from the touch.

"I'm sorry, Prince Diamond, but I _don't_ belong here with you. I belong with my friends and family and Darien on Earth. You're in love with my future self, Neo Queen Serenity. I'm Serena Tsukino. You're not in love with _me_. Darien loves me. And I love him." Serena explained to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Diamond looked disappointed. But she was wrong. He had not only fallen in love with Serena's future self but her present self too. He didn't just love her for her beauty but for her personality also. It was just so irresistible to him. And that Darien guy she talked about was not good for her. He hurt her too many times for Diamond's liking. And he was not going to allow her to go back to Earth just to have him hurt her again.

"Serenity, I'm not letting you leave." Diamond said with determination.

"You can't do this!"

"I already have."

He walked over to his throne and gracefully sat down. He glanced over at the empty chair next to him.

"Serenity, come join me over here."

Serena thought she might as well do as she's told. She got up from the comfy bed and slowly walked over to the empty throne next to her captor and sat down. She crossed one leg over the other and sat straight up with her arms laying on the armrests.

"This is what it will feel like when you are my queen. You will feel powerful and in control." Diamond said with a strong voice.

'_I will never be your queen.'_ Serena thought to her self.

She looked over at Diamond who was staring off into space. She couldn't help but think he looked attractive when he sat in his throne. His blue eyes shined in the candle light. A small smile formed on the blonde's lips. Then Diamond turned his head to face her. He saw that she had a smile and that she was staring at him. He smirked.

"Come here, my pet." He said.

Serena raised an eyebrow and got up from the chair. She moved towards Diamond till she was standing right in front of him. She stared at him with a worried look. She was scared of what he was going to do. She gasped as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of him with her legs on either side of him. His hands rested on her hips. Serena gulped as his hands moved up and down her sides. Then they moved to her back and through her long blonde odangos. Diamond could feel the knots in her back and knew they must be bothering the young blonde. He then stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist and held her up by her rear. Serena gasped as he did this and held onto him with her arms around his neck. Diamond carried her over to the bed and gently laid Serena down.

"Turn over onto your stomach." He told her.

With worry she did as he said. She lay on her stomach with her head lying on her arms. Diamond straddled her legs. He slowly unzipped the back of Serena's dress and pushed the top of the dress down to her hips. He ran his hands along her soft bare back. He then started to massage her neck and back. Serena fluttered her eyes and sighed in pleasure. She needed a massage badly and was glad she was getting one. She loved how he pressed his hands into her back and kneaded her skin. She moaned when he massaged a soft spot on her back.

Diamond smirked when he heard her moan. He leaned down to her back and kissed the spot that made her moan. Serena softly cried out.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered in her ear.

His voice made her shiver. Then he sucked and nibbled on her right ear. That made the blonde girl moan very loud. Diamond slowly moved down her jaw and to her neck. He kissed and sucked and licked her small neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there. Then he flipped her over onto her back and straddled her. He expected to immediately see her rather large breasts but Serena's arm and hand was covering them. Diamond softly chuckled.

"Serenity, there's no need to cover up for me."

He put his hand on her arm and gently pulled it away from her chest. Serena didn't stop him from revealing her chest to him. He stared at her plump mounds and marveled at how wonderful they looked. He put his hand on one and started massaging it. Serena gasped at how amazing it felt. She bit her lip and moaned. Diamond felt the nipple harden under his hand. He leaned down to her other breast and took it in his mouth. He sucked on the soft mound and flicked his tongue over the nipple. It hardened immediately and he gently bit down on it. Serena ever so slightly arched her back and gasped as she grasped the sheets beneath her hands.

Diamond took the opportunity to kiss the blonde girl. Serena's eyes shot open when she felt his lips upon hers. But she soon closed them when she found she liked the kiss. His tongue moved over her lips demanding entrance into her mouth. She granted him entrance and sighed when she felt his tongue battling hers. As the kiss deepened she moved her hands from the sheets to the buttons on Diamond's shirt. She quickly undid them and slid the thin material off his body. She moved her hands up and down along his toned chest which earned a soft moan from the prince. They parted lips and panted for a minute.

Then Diamond removed the rest of the dress from Serena's body. He was amazed at how perfect her stomach and her legs were. The only thing that disappointed him was that her pink lacey panties were covering a part of her that he wanted so badly at the moment.

"Serenity, you've no idea how beautiful you are." He whispered to her.

Serena blushed and softly smiled.

"Stop talking and kiss me." She said.

Diamond did what she said and kissed her again with just as much passion if not more than before. Serena's hands sneaked down to the waist band of his pants. She undid the button on them and slid them off Diamond's legs.

He was surprised at how willingly the odangoed girl was being. He didn't think she would even let him massage her back.

Then without warning Diamond pulled Serena up so that she sitting up and had her legs around his waist. As they still kissed his hands roamed her back and pulled her closer to him. He moved his hands to her hair undid the ribbons that held her odangos in place. The moon princess's blonde hair flowed down her back and past her hips. Diamond could smell the wonderful scent of her hair and ran his hands through her long locks. Serena gently put her hand on Diamond's cheek. She rubbed her thumb along his soft skin. Then she pushed him down on his back and straddled him. He smirked and let her do what she wanted to him.

Serena leaned down and kissed and sucked on his neck. She made sure to leave a noticeable hickey on his neck. She kissed his collarbone and down to his chest. She sucked on his nipples and heard him sigh in pleasure. She left a trail of kisses all over his chest and stomach. Then she moved back up to his lips and teased him with just a quick kiss.

Diamond wouldn't allow her to tease him. He then moved so that he was on top of _her_ now. He pinned her arms above her head and crashed his lips on hers. Their tongues battled once again. Then Diamond broke the kiss and went towards her breasts. He suckled them and felt Serena arch her back. He removed his mouth from her mounds and just stared at her marvelous body. Serena whimpered in disappointment. Diamond looked into her eyes and knew what she wanted just by the look in her eyes.

He looked down at her panties and saw a wet spot on them. While still pinning her hands above her head he took his other hand and rubbed his fingers along the wet spot on her panties. Serena loudly moaned. Diamond smirked and took the pink panties off of the blonde. He licked his lips as he looked at the cleanly shaven skin that was hidden under the panties. He spread the folds of skin and rubbed his index finger along her womanhood. She was very wet. Serena arched her back and cried out. Then Diamond's index finger entered her. He pulled it out and pushed it back in again. This earned a long moan from the blonde girl. Diamond kept pumping his finger in and out of Serena's soaking hole. Then he added a second finger. Serena gasped and tried to break her hands free of Diamonds grip on them but she wasn't strong enough.

"D-Diamond…._please_…."

Diamond nodded and freed her hands. He slipped off his boxers and revealed his throbbing member. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to her ear.

"This is going to hurt. So tell me if you want me to stop."

Serena nodded her head. Diamond stared into her electric blue eyes for a moment then he positioned himself over her. Serena then felt his member slowly enter her. He pulled out and thrust back into her. He did this for a few minutes and started to fasten his pace. Serena bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. When she felt him go faster and deeper she moaned and dug her nails into his back. Diamond knew he was close to his breaking point and thrust harder into her. He grunted as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Serena felt him hit a spot that made her eyes shoot open and scream with pleasure. Diamond noticed this and thrust into that same spot again.

"D-Diamond!" she moaned his name. "Don't…..stop!"

Diamond quickened his speed even more and kept hitting that spot. He wanted to record the noises she was making and listen to them over and over again. It was like music to his ears.

"Ohhhhh Diamond!!" she screamed.

Diamond grunted as he finally came inside her. But he knew she hadn't finished her orgasm and kept thrusting into her. Then with a final scream she came. Diamond removed himself from her and lay down next to the sweating blonde.

Serena panted heavily and tried to catch her breath. She had never felt anything more amazing than what she had just felt. And she loved every minute of it. She just couldn't believe who she had loved it with though. She felt a slight twinge of guilt but at the same time she didn't. Then she felt Diamond's hand caress her check and wipe away the sweat that soaked her face. She looked over at him and saw that he was propped up on his elbow and facing her with a soft smile on his face. She looked at him with an innocent look on her face and in her eyes.

"I know you must be exhausted. Go to sleep and rest." Diamond softly said.

But he was shocked when she moved herself closer to him and laid her head on his chest and rested her arm across his chest. The platinum haired prince pulled the blankets over their bodies and wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful Serenity." He whispered. Then he fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Diamond awoke and felt fully rested. He looked down at the blonde girl that was still in his arms. She was still sleeping soundly. Diamond gently moved her hair behind her ear. He gently moved Serena off his body and laid her head on the soft pillows. Then he got up and found his clothes and put them on, leaving his shirt unbuttoned. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched the moon princess stir and slowly awaken.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and immediately saw Prince Diamond sitting on the bed. She lay on her stomach with the blanket wrapped around her naked body. She felt as if she had awoken from a dream. She couldn't believe she was thinking this but she really was quite comfortable in this place at the moment. She was glad that Diamond was still in the throne room with her and was treating her well. Although he had slapped her and she knew her cheek was slightly swollen and barely bruised. And he had kidnapped her and wasn't planning on releasing her anytime soon. But for some reason that didn't bother her as much as it should.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the large wooden doors of the throne room. Diamond turned towards the doors.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" he yelled in annoyance.

"It's me, Emerald. I thought that you and…..Queen Serenity would want something to drink, so I brought some wine for you."

Diamond sighed in frustration. "Fine, come in."

Emerald appeared floating a few feet away from the bed. She held two glasses of red wine in her hands. Serena had sat up now and clutched a thin sheet close to her body. Emerald looked over at her and gave her a look of disgust. She looked back at Diamond who was standing now.

"This one's for you. And _this_ one's for her." The green haired woman said.

Diamond grabbed the glass that was for Serena. He noticed though that it didn't smell quite right. He handed it to her but thought the smell was familiar. He then remembered what it smelled like. He quickly knocked the glass out of Serena's hand just before she could take a drink from it. It shattered to tiny pieces on the floor. It took a few minutes for Serena to process what had just happened.

"Why did you do that for?!" Emerald asked with shock.

"You poisoned it!" Diamond yelled at her.

"What! Why would I do such a thing?" Emerald acted innocent but Diamond knew better.

"You conniving little snake!"

Diamond slapped Emerald across the face which made her fall to the floor. He picked her up by the neck and cut off her air supply. He went to slap her again but heard a voice behind him.

"Stop! Diamond, please don't. _please._" Serena said as she wrapped the sheet around her and walked over to the prince.

She put her hand on his raised arm. She gently pushed it down. Emerald looked at the blonde girl with desperate look. She saw that the moon princess had tears in her eyes.

"Diamond…..stop." Serena pleaded again.

Diamond released his grip on Emerald's neck and watched as she fell to the floor gasping for air. Then she saw something she wasn't expecting. A slender hand was extended towards her. She looked up and saw that Serena had her hand held out to her.

"It's just a hand." The moon princess softly said.

Emerald knew she was right and accepted the hand that was held out to her. Serena helped the green haired woman up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She faced Diamond and glared at him.

The prince just looked the other way with embarrassment. This whore just tried to poison his love and she was helping her. He didn't understand.

"Are you ok?" Serena asked Emerald.

"Yes, I think so." She answered with a nod. "I should go."

And before Serena could stop her, Emerald disappeared. Then she walked up to Diamond and looked him straight in the face. To his surprise she slapped him hard across the face.

"How could you do such a thing?" she said with venom in her voice.

"She tried to kill you!"

"That doesn't mean you almost kill her too! I believe in second chances, not death."

With that Serena walked away and went back over to the bed. She grabbed her dress and her panties and got dressed. Then she grabbed one of her ribbons and put her long hair up in a bun.

"If you are to keep me here then I want to be taken out of the throne room every once in a while. I want good food and privileges to a bathroom." The blonde girl said as she faced the dark moon prince.

"Fine, but you will only be taken out of this room when I say so."

"I want to be able to see my friends and family. I know you can see the people on Earth through some kind of mirror."

"You will be able to see them whenever you want."

"There's one more thing I want."

"What's that?"

"I want my compact in my care at all times."

Diamond wasn't expecting her to say that. She must have known that at some point he would've taken her compact.

"I know you know that it's the Silver Crystal. I won't take any chances of letting it fall into the wrong hands." Serena quietly said.

Diamond had to admit, for a girl who looks like a ditzy blonde, she sure was smart.

"Where is it, Diamond?" Serena said with worry.

Diamond held out his hand and a dim light shone on his palm. Then the gold compact appeared in his hand. Serena took it and pinned it to her dress.

"Thank you, Diamond." She smiled a small smile at him.

"You're welcome, my dear." Diamond smiled back at the blonde girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Earth…

Darien was lying in his bed just staring at the ceiling when all of a sudden Luna jumped into his room from the window. He was confused as to why she was there.

"I can't find Serena, Darien. I've looked all over the city. Do you have any idea where she is?" Luna said while panting.

"I'm not her baby sitter, why would I know where she is?"

Luna was shocked by his attitude towards her. "Because you two are dating. Is something bothering you, Darien?"

Darien sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine! I just haven't been sleeping very well, ok!"

"Bad sleeping habits or not, you're still obligated to help me and the scouts look for her. The scouts and I are going to make one more round around the city and if we can't find her we're going to assume the Back Moon Clan had something to do with her disappearance." With that Luna jumped out of the window and into the night.

Darien had no idea that Serena had been missing. He didn't know because they hadn't been talking or seeing each other very much. He felt awful for doing this to her but with the nightmares he's been having he can't take any chances. His nightmares consist of him and Serena getting married but at the last second Serena dies. Then a voice comes in and tells him if he stays with Serena, she will die and if he loved her that he should break up with her. They were so vivid and they happen every night that he started to believe them. Luna was right though, he did need to help look for her.

Luna could not figure out what was going on. She wasn't blind and knew something bad was going on between Darien and Serena. Serena had grown quiet and at night Luna could hear her crying herself to sleep. She even stopped eating the large amounts of food she usually eats. Serena had been spending more time at home than with the girls or with Darien. Luna also knew that Darien and Serena were hardly talking to each other. Then with Serena's disappearance, Luna couldn't help but think that there might be a possibility that she could have just simply ran away.

"Even though I wish the girl would just stay quiet all the time, I really do miss her loud talking and her acting like a cry baby." Sailor Mars said.

"We all do, Rei." Sailor Mercury said as she put her hand on her sad friend's back.

"Do you think she just ran away?" Artemis asked.

"But if she did, why would she?" Mars asked.

"Darien." Sailor Venus simply said.

"You've noticed it too?" asked Luna.

"As the soldier of love how could I not?"

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Something has been going on between Serena and Darien. They haven't been seeing each other very much and they hardly ever talk." Venus stated.

"Serena cries her self to sleep every night, she hasn't been eating like she usually does, and she's grown very quiet." Luna explained to them.

"Speaking of Darien, where is that jerk? He's Serena's boyfriend and he's not even helping us look for her?" Jupiter said with anger.

"I went to his apartment before I met up with you girls. He seemed angry about something. But he said he didn't know where she was and that he had been having sleeping problems."

"Luna, when was the last time you saw her?" asked Mercury.

"Before she left for school this morning. And when she never returned home, I began to worry. This is all my fault; I should've been with her."

"Oh Luna, it's not your fault." Artemis consoled her.

"We've walked with her before when she goes home so let's just go to that rout and see if we see anything that's out of place." Mercury suggested.

The scouts all agreed. Just as Mercury gave her suggestion Tuxedo Mask showed up.

"Bout time you showed up!" Mars said while glaring at him. "What the hell is your problem lately?"

"Look Mars, I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Oh, so the one and only time Mr. Romance doesn't feel like sharing his feelings. Well maybe if I burn it out of you!" Mars lit her hands with fire.

"Sailor Mars! This won't help find Serena any faster!" Mercury said.

"I don't care! He has been a jerk to her and I won't allow it any longer." Mars then leaped onto Tuxedo Mask and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him down with her hands aflame. "Serena is my best friend. She's the best friend anyone could have. I'm a bitch to her and she still is nice to me and treats me like a friend. And I will _not_ allow _anyone_ to hurt her the way you obviously have. So be a man and tell us how and why you have hurt her or I will make a bonfire out of you."

"Fine! I've been having nightmares every night. They're of me and Serena getting married but then she dies. A voice then tells me that if we stay together she will die and if I loved her that I should break up with her."

"Seriously! You expect us to believe that?"

"Yes because it's the truth! I love her and I won't take any chances."

The scouts were shocked.

"Screw some dream! Fight for her! Don't you see how much you're hurting her?" Mars cried. Mars had seen everything they had been through, past and present, and they seemed to stay together no matter what and fight for each other because that's how strong their love is. She couldn't believe that because of a few nightmares that Darien would just destroy their relationship.

"Of course I see how much it's hurting her. It's hurting me too. But which would you rather happen? Us stay together and her die? Or we break up and she lives?"

"You don't even know if your stupid dreams are true!"

"Like I said, I'm not taking any chances."

"Serena takes chances for you! Why can't you do the same?"

"Mars! Your interrogation isn't helping much. Let's just go to the route that Serena takes to get home." Mercury said as she pulled Mars off Tuxedo Mask.

"Fine."

As they walked they couldn't help but feel anxious as to what they might find. They walked up and down the route that Serena walks every day but they couldn't find anything that could tell them where she would be. Mercury used her scanner but it didn't pick up anything. It was almost sunrise and they still hadn't found anything. They were all tired and wanted to go home.

"Maybe she'll show up during the day tomorrow. But we all need to get some rest." said Artemis.

The scouts all agreed and headed home and Artemis walked Luna back to Serena's house.

"Artemis, what if she doesn't show up tomorrow?" she asked with worry.

"We will find her but right now you need to comfort Rini. She's probably asking questions and wondering why Serena isn't home."

"Yeah I guess your right. Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight Luna."

As Luna jumped into the window of Serena's room she found Rini asleep in Serena's bed. But she wasn't as quiet as she thought because she saw Rini sit up with tired eyes.

"Luna, why hasn't Serena come home yet?" she asked tiredly

"Well, Rini, there's something I have to tell you. Serena never came home and we've looked all over and we can't find her. But we will, I promise."

The white haired girl looked scared as tears ran down her cheeks. "Do you think she's ok?"

"Yes, I'm sure she's ok. Now go back to sleep Rini, everything will be ok."

Rini layed back down and fell asleep cuddling her bunny close to her.


End file.
